familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richmond County, Georgia
| founded date = February 5 | seat wl = Augusta | largest city wl = Augusta | area_total_sq_mi = 329 | area_land_sq_mi = 324 | area_water_sq_mi = 4.3 | area percentage = 1.3% | census estimate yr = 2015 | pop = 201793 | density_sq_mi = 618 | time zone = Eastern | named for = Charles Lennox, 3rd Duke of Richmond | district = 12th | web = http://www.augustaga.gov |ex image=Augusta-Richmond County Municipal Building, May 2017 2.jpg|ex image cap=Augusta-Richmond County Municipal Building}} Richmond County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 200,549. It is one of the original counties of Georgia, created February 5, 1777. Following an election in 1995, the city of Augusta (the county seat) consolidated governments with Richmond County. The consolidated entity is known as Augusta-Richmond County, or simply Augusta. Excepted are the cities of Hephzibah and Blythe, in southern Richmond County, which voted to remain separate. Richmond County is included in the Augusta-Richmond County, GA-SC Metropolitan Statistical Area. History The county is named for Charles Lennox, 3rd Duke of Richmond, a British politician and office-holder sympathetic to the cause of the American colonies. Richmond was also a first cousin to King George III. Richmond County was established in 1777 by the first Constitution of the (newly independent) State of Georgia. As such, it is one of the original counties of the state. It was formed out of a portion of the colonial Parish of St. Paul, after the Revolution disestablished the Church of England in the (former) Royal Province of Georgia. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.3%) is water. The vast majority of Richmond County is located in the Middle Savannah River sub-basin of the Savannah River basin, with just the southwestern corner of the county, from a line running north from Blythe through the middle of Fort Gordon, located in the Brier Creek sub-basin of the Savannah River basin. Major highways * Interstate 20 * Interstate 520 * U.S. Route 1 * U.S. Route 25 * U.S. Route 25 Business * U.S. Route 78 * U.S. Route 278 * State Route 4 * State Route 10 * State Route 28 * State Route 56 * State Route 56 Spur * State Route 88 * State Route 88 Connector * State Route 104 * State Route 104 Connector * State Route 121 * State Route 223 * State Route 232 * State Route 383 * State Route 402 (unsigned designation for I-20) * State Route 415 (unsigned designation for I-520) * State Route 540 (Fall Line Freeway) Adjacent counties *Edgefield County, South Carolina (north) *Aiken County, South Carolina (northeast) *Burke County (south) *Jefferson County (southwest) *McDuffie County (west) *Columbia County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 200,549 people, 76,924 households, and 48,641 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 86,331 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 54.2% black or African American, 39.7% white, 1.7% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 0.2% Pacific islander, 1.3% from other races, and 2.6% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 4.1% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 8.0% were American, 7.0% were Irish, 6.7% were German, and 5.3% were English. Of the 76,924 households, 33.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 35.6% were married couples living together, 22.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 36.8% were non-families, and 30.4% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.09. The median age was 33.2 years. The median income for a household in the county was $37,882 and the median income for a family was $45,220. Males had a median income of $37,368 versus $29,313 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,604. About 19.4% of families and 23.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 36.5% of those under age 18 and 12.1% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Augusta *Blythe *Hephzibah *Fort Gordon Notable person * David E. Twiggs Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Richmond County, Georgia *Richmond County School System *New Savannah, Georgia Footnotes Further reading * A. Ray Rowland (ed.), Historical Markers of Richmond County, Georgia. Augusta, GA: Richmond County Historical Society, 1966. * Richmond County History. Augusta, GA: Richmond County Historical Society, 1969-date. —Journal, established Winter 1969. External links *Official website of Augusta-Richmond County consolidated government *Documents from Richmond County in the Digital Library of Georgia *Georgia Department of Transportation map of Richmond County (Note: map uses pre-consolidation city boundaries) Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Richmond County, Georgia Category:1777 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1777 Category:Augusta, Georgia metropolitan area